My New Friend Not
by OfficerZivaDiNozzo
Summary: Updated Summary- The team comes together to protect one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS or any characters (Cries woefully). The character Sam and Detective Hart are not connected to NCIS but a figment of my own imagination.

Spoilers: None so far. Will list if some pop up.

Summary: Ziva comes to work bruised. Tony is concerned.

This story is not Beta-ed so all mistakes are my own.

_Italics are thoughts._

IWANTTIVATOHAPPEN IWANTTIVATOHAPPEN IWANTTIVATOHAPPEN IWANTTIVATOHAPPEN IWANTTIVATOHAPPEN

**My New Friend…Not**

_I'm late. I'm late. Gibbs is so going to be mad at me. Maybe I should have called in sick and avoided all the questions. Then I wouldn't be late getting to work. It really sucked being on Gibbs's bad side not that his good side is any better. Okay I need to stop thinking about being late and start thinking of reasons for it. I can't tell them the truth that will just lead to more questions. I also didn't want anyone to know about Sam. Maybe I can say there was a traffic jam…um no. How about my car wouldn't start, but I am driving it so that won't work. I know I'll say that the electricity went out in my building so my alarm wasn't working. Yes that should work._

NCIS

"Where's David at DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked out on his way to MTAC.

"Don't know boss. I tried her cell she's not answering." Tony was slightly concerned. When Tony came in at 0730 he figured he would see her working already. Ziva was always the first here. Tony was starting to call her a brown-nosier in his head. Ziva getting to work early was starting to make him look bad.

NCIS

20 minutes later Ziva finally showed up.

"Shalom Tony." Ziva made her way to her desk not even looking at Tony. Hoping that if Tony didn't see her face straight on he would miss the bruise. Her long sleeved shirt hid the other bruises.

"Shalom Zeevah. Why are you late? Late night with a boyfriend?" Ziva flinched at his last question but Tony was unaware of it. _She won't even look at me. Something's the matter with my ninja partner._

"None of your business," Ziva snapped at him. _Why did I say that? That's only going to make Tony more curious. A curious Tony was the last thing I wanted right now._

"Whoa. What happened? You're late which happens…never." Tony was now sitting on the corner of her desk. _She still won't_ _face me. This must be bad._ "Ziva. Look at me, please?"

"I don't have to look at you." _I know I'm stalling I should just get it over with._

"Ziva I'm not going to move from this spot until you look at me or tell me what's the matter."

"FINE. Tony you are a pain in the ass. Ha I got that right."

"Yes you did, but you still haven't looked at me."

"Lets talk in the elevator." The pair makes their way to the 'conference room'. Once the elevator is stopped Tony turns to face Ziva.

"Now. What's going on?"

Ziva slowly turns to face Tony.

NCIS

To be continued…

Let me know what you think and what I can do to make it better.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. You're feeding my ego;)

A/N2: I have had this type of story in my head for a while but it's really hard to pick just one story line. I also feel that Ziva is slightly out of character-but maybe that's due to not really seeing her on the show in a situation like this.

NCIS

"Ziva! Who hit you?" Tony cups her face in his hands and turns her face to get a better look. There was a nasty looking bruise on the right side of her face with a cut in the middle.

"Ouch. That hurts. It's nothing Tony." Tony drops his hands to his side, not wanting to hurt her.

"What? It's obviously something or you wouldn't be trying to hide it." _She sounds like an abused wife, covering for the husband._

"I meant you don't need to get involved. Detective Hart is already looking for him." _I really hope that Hart has caught Sam so I can go home. If I don't hear from him soon I will need to find a place to stay. No way am I staying in my apartment after last night._

"Detective Hart? Find him? Find who?" _This doesn't sound good if the cops are involved. She looks scared which makes me very scared. Ziva is good at hiding her feelings. More had to happen then her getting hit in the face._ "Ziva did he hit you anywhere else? Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Uh…" _He is too good at reading my emotions._

"Ziva let me see."

"Why do you care? It's just a few bruises and cuts." _I know Tony was concerned but I didn't want him to see all my bruises. I am so embarrassed that Sam was able to attack me so easy. In my defense I didn't know he was going to hurt me. Stupidly I let my guard down. I won't be making that mistake again._

"Ziva I care about you. You're my partner we trust each other. Let me see your other injuries." _I wish she were more open and trusting with me._

"We don't have time. Someone is probably wondering why the elevator isn't working. Gibbs will slap us both silly if we end up causing the fire department being called to 'rescue' us." _As soon as I can I am calling the director and putting in sick time. I thought I could handle the questions but I can't._

"Okay. Lets both get out of here and go to your place to talk." _No way am I giving up on finding out what happened. I wasn't able to help when she got hurt but I will help now. Even if she threatens to kill me with a paperclip or any other office equipment, I am sticking to her like glue. I wonder what she could do with glue…_

"NO…um can we go to your place?" _The last thing I need is Tony seeing my wrecked apartment. Detective Hart also told me to leave the scene as was._

"What's wrong with your apartment?"

"Detective Hart asked me to stay away for awhile until they catch Sam."

"Alright. Do you want to stay with me tonight? We can watch some movies?!" Ziva gives a slight nod to show she was all right with staying at Tony's.

They turn the elevator back on and make their way to the squad room. Luckily there was no one around. Ziva finished getting her things ready faster than Tony. Mostly due to the fact she didn't get to unpack anything. She grabs the phone to make the call when it suddenly rings.

"David" Ziva sits down in her chair hoping it's not Gibbs saying they are needed.

"Yes this is Detective Hart Ms. David. We where unable to find Sam at his home, he is still out there. You need to be aware that we found some unsettling things in Sam's apartment when we searched it."

"What kind of things Detective?" As Ziva is talking Tony makes his way to her desk and squats down in front of her. Tony places his hands on her thighs too let her know he was there for her.

"It appears that Sam has been following you. It's also apparent that it's been going on longer than four weeks. That is when you said you met, right?"

"Yes. We met at the gym March 10 that's four weeks ago. You mean he was stalking me?" Tony abruptly grabs the phone out of her hands and starts yelling at Detective Hart.

"What are you doing to catch him? Do you have any leads? What are you doing to keep her safe?"

"Who is this?"

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"From the FBI?"

"No from NCIS. Didn't Officer David say she worked for NCIS?" Tony turns to look at Ziva asking with his eyes why she didn't tell Hart the facts. Ziva wouldn't meet his gaze.

"No. Ms. David didn't say she worked for NCIS. Now that I know that a few things make more sense."

"Like what?"

"You should see this guy's bedroom. Wall to wall anti-navy, anti-military, you name it he's against it. I was wondering why he would become obsessed with a non-government person. Now it seems he targeted Ms. David. We need to figure out what his plans were, because I don't think he's going to give up."

NCIS

To be continued…

Again thanks for the wonderful reviews. Next chapter the rest of the team finds out what's going on…

Please review and let me know how I am doing;)

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! I have gotten a lot of reviews, thanks so much. You love me! You really really love me!

NCIS

"Well Detective Hart is on the way here. I think it's time to tell Gibbs." _Gibbs is so not going to like this. Especially that she didn't call us right away. Calling the cops and not telling them she's NCIS is going to make his head explode from all the anger. Boss doesn't handle his team being in danger well._

"Tony…" Ziva stands up and starts walking towards him. She doesn't even get in one step before crying out in pain. Tony closes the gap between them and wraps his arms around her waist. It must of hurt really bad because Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Tony could feel her breathing deeply, trying to control the pain.

"Ziva what is it? Where does it hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital? Ziva…" said Tony in a slightly panicky voice.

"I have already seen a doctor at the ER. She said that I have a really bad sprained ankle. It wasn't hurting too much but the pain pills must have worn off. I have some more pills in my bag. Can you get them for me?" _I hate asking for help but the pain…it's so bad. I feel like I am going to throw up. Maybe its fractured not sprained. I should of let her take an x-ray._

"Come on." Tony keeps his arms around her waist and helps her back to her chair. He only removes his hands when she is settled safely in the chair. He immediately grabs her bag and rips it open looking for the pills. After searching every nook and cranny they are found at the bottom under some bandages. The bandages and pills are taken out and placed on her desk. Tony goes to his desk and grabs his drink and gives both the drink and after reading the directions on the bottle two little pills to Ziva.

"Here Ziva. It's says you need to take these with food so after I call Gibbs I will find something for you. But first I want to know why you have bandages?" _It was bad enough knowing she had some bruises but a sprained ankle and now it looks like she also has deep cuts. Why else would she need big band-aids?_

"He had a knife and got me a couple of times. The doctor already sewed them up. They don't hurt too bad right…" Ziva didn't get to finish her sentence before diving for the trashcan throwing up. Tony is by her side and holding her hair back and rubbing her back. After throwing up 2 more times she tries to sit on the floor but Tony stops her.

"No Ziva. Up here honey." Tony sits down in her chair and puts her in his lap with her head in nook between his neck and shoulder. After throwing up so violently Ziva is exhausted and it feels good to be in Tony's arms.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DiNOZZO!" Gibbs was so surprised by what he found in his squad room that he didn't notice the way Ziva looked.

Ziva tries to get up and away from Tony but Tony puts a halt to that by tightening his grip around her waist. Whispering in her ear that it was okay calmed her down fast and she snuggled into Tony.

"DiNozzo I am waiting?" _What the hell happened to rule 12?!_

"Um Boss…" Tony stutters out before stating clearly "Ziva's hurt and I don't care what you do. I am taking care of her." _I don't think I have every stood up to Gibbs before like that. I am like a bear with her cubs hear me roar!_

"Ziva? What happened?" _I thought she would come to me for help._

The three of them are silent a few moments. Ziva was looking everywhere but at Gibbs. She looks up at Tony begging with her eyes to help explain what was going on. She looked pale and shaky.

"Ziva…honey we need to show Gibbs your face. Okay?" Tony only looks at her while saying this in a whisper showing his concern. "Sweet cheeks?" The only response he gets is a small nod of her head.

Slowly Tony swivels the chair so Ziva is looking straight at Gibbs. He holds her head and helps rotate it so that Gibbs can see the bruise.

"Ziva. Where you hit?" Gibbs leans in closer to get a good look. Tony puts Ziva's head back down on his shoulder.

Ziva's stomach chose to show its ugly face again and she slaps a hand to her mouth. Tony grabs the trashcan only seconds before she throws up again. "Gibbs get Ducky up here now!"

Gibbs was on the phone before Tony even finished the demand. After making the call Gibbs slams the phone down showing his displeasure. He picks up the phone and throws it across the room and then turns back to face Tony and Ziva. Ziva's head is still hanging over the trash. She was trembling and Tony was rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"What is going on Tony?" Gibbs was getting more and more upset about what he was seeing. Ziva was a bad ass chick and to see her so sick…

Tony answered without taking his eyes off of Ziva. "I think she's having a bad reaction to the pain pills."

"Pain pills? What does she need pain pills for? Why am I only hearing about this now?" _She wouldn't take pills just for a bruise…would she?_

"Tony…I didn't take the pills yet." _I am really glad that I made it to work before this happened_.

"What? Then what is causing you to throw up?"

Ziva didn't get to answer because Ducky, Abby, and McGee came running in. Having ran into Ducky in the elevator. Abby cries out once she sees her friend looking so sick.

"Ziva! What's wrong?"

NCIS

To be continued…

I was going to write more but there's a NEW NCIS EPISODE ON!! YAY!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful support. This story is getting hard to write. So many ideas but I can't put them all in one story:D

A/N: I have no knowledge about medical practices or drugs. I researched what I could on-line but if I have gotten anything wrong it is purely my fault. I also took liberties so the story would work.

NCIS

Ducky walks over to Ziva and starts accessing what might be causing her to vomit. After looking her over from head to toe he starts to ask questions.

"Ziva first off what kind of drugs have you taken recently? When's the last time you ate? Did the doctor take an x-ray of your ankle?" _Oh poor dear. She's really been put through the wringer. I need to look at that ankle. It might be fractured._

"Well I didn't have time to do a x-ray. The doctor felt around and said it might just be sprained and that I should take it easy. I ate last night. I know that they gave me some Percocet. I don't know what Sam gave me." _I was scared when I realized he drugged me. I really don't like to be scared. At least he was unable to give me the full doss in the syringe. It's probably the only reason I am here instead of kidnapped._

"Who is Sam and why did he drug you?" Gibbs is right in her face. He hates it when he doesn't have all the facts.

"Well Sam is the reason I look like this. Abby can you draw some blood to run tests to find out what he drugged me with?" _Maybe he was stupid enough to use a drug we could track down and trace._

"Oh Ziva. Yes. Let me get some vials and I will run a full blood analysis." Abby gives Ziva a quick hug and runs to get her kit.

"So this guy drugs you, beats you up, and hurts your ankle and what do you do? Do you call me? Do you call anyone from NCIS? No you run to the hospital and then come to work like nothing happened. YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED ME AS SOON AS YOU WHERE AT THE HOSPITAL!!"

"I didn't think it had anything to do with NCIS. I figured the cops could find him and lock him up. We don't investigate every crime that involves Navy personnel." By the end of her speech she is yelling just as loud as Gibbs.

"Stop. Lets focus. Ducky why is she vomiting?" _I don't care right now about hurt feelings. What's important is making sure Ziva is okay. I called her honey two times and she didn't do anything. That's scaring me. I had hoped that she would get mad and would stop focusing on the situation and pain._

"I think Ziva is suffering from mild effects from the Percocet. It also doesn't help that she already has an unknown drug in her system and her stomach is empty. All combined is a sure way to cause vomiting. She needs to eat something and her stomach should settle down. Additionally she should be fine taking the Percocet if she follows the directions. Here let me get a closer look at your ankle."

Ducky leans down and starts to palpitate her ankle. Ducky confirms that it most likely is a really bad sprain but he needs to do an x-ray just to be sure. After the exam Abby came flying back in and pulls out a syringe to take blood.

"You need to do this arm." Ziva pulls up her sleeve and holds out her left arm. When Abby gets a good look at her arm she gasps. It has fingertip like bruises all up and down her arm. The worst are around her wrist. The whole team notices the bruises but was interrupted by a guard escorting a man over to them.

"Detective Hart here says he was asked to come here to talk about a case. Is he with you?" The guard was very familiar with this exceptional team. The scuttlebutt is that they had the highest solve rate of NCIS history.

"Yes. Thanks. Hi Detective Hart. This is the team I work with. Here's Agent Gibbs my boss, there's Agents DiNozzo and McGee. Abby Sciuto is our lab technician and Dr. Mallard is our medical examiner. Any news about Sam?"

"STOP! I want to know what's going on! I got a hurt agent and now you show up," Gibbs face read and his hands are so animated that he almost hits himself. "Ziva. Explain. EVERYTHING. Now."

NCIS

To Be Continued…

I have decided to show what happened (flashback) instead of having her do a long explanation.

Please review and let me know what you liked and even more importantly what you didn't. I like to hear any views. Gives me food for thought;D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: When I started writing this chapter it was going to be a flashback. But found I had details that needed to be addressed first. The flashback will happen in the next chapter. Shukran for all the wonderful reviews.

NCIS

"First Abby needs to draw some blood. Maybe we will get lucky and there might still be traces of the drug in my blood." Ziva holds out her left arm for Abby and she gets to work drawing blood.

"Why can't I take blood from your right arm?" Abby asked distressed about Ziva's condition.

"Well Sam shoved in the syringe and I yanked it out before he was able to give me the full dose. It's bruised and really sore. It's also bandaged. Shukran Abby." Ziva said after Abby was done.

"Ms. David said you were the forensic expert. I have all the evidence from Ms. David's and Sam Bingham's place being packed up and shipped here." Det. Hart turns to Gibbs. "I assume that you will want to lead the investigation?"

"Hell yes. McGee start looking into Sam Bingham's life; phone records, hospital visits, DMV records, jobs he's had, bank records, credit card activity, anything you can think of. Abby start running the blood and when the stuff comes from Metro process it. Ducky can you get your hands on some crutches for Ziva?" Gibbs was taking control and that made the rest of the team feel a little less stressed. Abby, McGee, and Ducky all jump up and went their separate ways.

"Let's go to the Directors office. She's still at that Paris conference. Ziva you need to put your foot up and it will be more comfortable on the couch. Det. Hart you can join us if you still want to be involved." Gibbs turns and strides to the stairs without looking to see if they were following.

NCIS

After Ziva was situated on the couch Tony went to sit next to her. Before he made it Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" _I didn't do anything!_

"Well I can't slap Ziva now can I?"

"No." _I get slapped even when it's not my fault. But Ziva doesn't need another hit so I will take it and remain silent._

"Okay Ziva start at the beginning." Gibbs gets situated behind the desk with a pad.

"I met Sam at the new gym close to my apartment…"

To be continued…

Sorry it's so short. I felt that Gibbs wouldn't make Ziva tell the whole team about what happened. Next will be a flashback of the past month with Sam Bingham.

Keep the great reviews coming.

Thanks (Shukran in Arabic)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's part one of the flashback. It's in Ziva's POV. I don't know anything about martial arts or gymnastic moves. If I got anything wrong or its not something that fits in let me know. Zaytinya is a real restaurant in D.C.

NCIS

One Month ago…

It's great that they opened a new gym closer to my apartment. I know I could just use the gym at NCIS headquarters but I already spend enough time there. It's also a great place to met new people. I really need to go out more. I go to work. I go home. I work out in the morning. I go to work. Around and around I go on that merry-go-round. Tony seems to be able to find time to date every night why can't I?

NCIS

Inside the gym…

This is an awesome gym. Top of the line equipment and lots of classes you can join. I have already signed up for the Martial Arts class that is every Tuesday and Thursday. I fill out the membership papers and go to my first class in 20 minutes.

NCIS

Martial Art Class

It's quite a big class, over 30 people. Which is somewhat surprising for it being advanced martial arts. The instructor looks like he knows what he's doing. He is also handsome and in shape. I wonder if his single.

The instructor introduces himself as Sam Bingham. Then we start the workout which includes: axe kicks, butterfly hocks, true spin kicks, tumbling passes, shoulder L-kicks, missile drop kicks, jackknife twists, hurricane side kicks and many more. It was nice that he mixed it up with some gymnastic moves.

It's been a long time since I did some of these moves. By the time I finish I am drenched in sweat. I make my way too the showers when I see Sam walking towards me.

"Hey. What's your name?"

"Ziva. And yours is Sam, yes."

"Yes. I watched you in class. You have great form."

"Thanks so do you. How long have you been doing martial arts?"

"Since I was 10. I really love the structure and control of it. How about you?"

"I started out as a dancer then moved to martial arts when I was 15."

"Well I will see you Thursday right?"

"Yes. I'll be here."

Maybe I will ask him if he wants to go out on a date.

NCIS

Thursday's Martial Arts Class

Again we go through a tough work out with lots of moves. And like last time Sam makes his way to me. This is the perfect time to ask him out.

"Hi Ziva. Awesome job again. I was wondering if you waned to go out? Maybe the Zaytinya?"

"Yes. I would like that. How about tomorrow night at 7:00?"

"That would be great. Pick up or meet at the restaurant?"

"I will meet you there."

That was easy. I am back in the game. What will I wear?

NCIS

To be continued…

Next: Flashback part 2.

I had a hard time with this. I worked at it for hours but I still don't like how I wrote it. Let me know if it flows and makes sense. I still might go back and change it.

Thanks for the many reviews. Keep them coming.

Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Amazing 68 reviews. Thanks for all the support. I didn't want to go into detail about every date they went on so I summarized. I also don't want to reveal too much about Sam yet.

NCIS

**Zaytinya's Date.**

I had to go shopping for a dress. Now unlike some women I go in find a dress that fits and get out. I don't understand the hours some people spend on clothes. The only time to worry about that is if you're undercover and trying to fit in.

I think he was intimidated by the Mediterranean food so I ordered for us and he didn't even complain about me taking control. We got the Vegetable Mezze, Chicken Soup Avgolemono, Fattoush, and for dessert we got the Turkish Coffee Chocolate. Overall it was a great evening of drinking, eating and getting to know one another. We also planned to start running together every morning at the park.

NCIS

**What we did together after our Martial Arts Class every Tuesday and Thursday.**

He was shocked when I told him I had never been to any of the Smithsonian Museums before. Its not like I didn't want to go but who to go with? Tony would probably laugh at me. Abby and McGee would get too involved in every item and I would never get out of there! Gibbs would glare and probably slap me.

So after every class we would go to a different museum and look at all the exhibits. When we ran out of Smithsonian museums we went to the International Spy Museum, which was great. I would not want to be a spy in the old days. Hidden bug's that were as big as my fist! It's amazing they uncovered anything at all.

NCIS

**Hiking**

We both really like the outdoors. We went on all the trails from the national park closet to us. On my days off we would go to the park early with a packed lunch. It was quite romantic to eat out in the woods under the bright sun.

NCIS

**Paintball**

I was hesitant to do paintball. For one it kind of looked stupid and pointless. Sam was very eager to go though so I did. I won. 3 times. Sam was a good sport about it and just joked that if we were attacked that I could save him. I really liked that he didn't get emotional that I was better at the so called 'manly' activates. Most of the men I tried to go out with all got hurt that they couldn't beat me.

NCIS

**Movie Theatre**

When we went to the movie theatre I knew I must really like him. I would not sit in a large dark room watching a film unless I did. Not only do I not enjoy sitting in one place for 2 hours but also it was an ideal place to be attacked. It was dark, large, crowded, and the movie is always being played so loud you wouldn't hear someone coming up behind you. But with Sam it was surprisingly fun to watch a movie. Probably not something I would do all the time but once or twice a year I could do. I decided then to invite him to my apartment.

NCIS

To be continued…

Next: Flashback part 3. Ziva has Sam over at her apartment. It doesn't go well.

Let me know if I should have given more detail for each date. I also think I should have added dialogue.

Thanks for the many reviews. I really appreciate them.

Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had so many versions going through my head it was hard to pick one. This is still in Ziva POV and it this will be the last part of this flashback. I will be glad to get back to the present with the team. I struggle with POVs so I made this dialogue heavy. This has been the hardest chapter. Trying to get all the facts in order and be believable. Tell me if I pulled it off or if I need to go back to the drawing boards.

NCIS

Ziva's Apartment 0900

There's a knock on the door.

"Hi Sam. Please come in."

"Ziva. I brought wine. You didn't tell me what we were eating so I brought red and white wine. I hope one of them goes with dinner."

"Yes, the red will be excellent. Thanks."

We both make our way to the kitchen after I give Sam a tour of my apartment. I open the wine and pour some into glasses and put them on the table. I already had dinner set up so we start to eat.

"How was your class today?"

"It was good. I prefer instructing the advance classes but it's funny to watch the novices. How was your day?"

"Boring. No new case. So Tony and I spent it finishing up old paperwork. Tony was whining all day like that would make it go away. The only interesting thing that happened was when Tony took all of McGee's stuff and hid it around the squad room."

We continue to talk about random things and finish eating.

"Do you want to watch a movie while we eat dessert?"

"Yeah. That's sounds good."

NCIS

I put in the movie I had rented 'Casino Royale 007'. Tony keeps going on and on about the "new" James Bond. I don't know what he means by new but I knew if I asked him he would never shut up. So I am going to watch it so I can tell him I have seen it. Maybe he will then stop telling me about it.

"I hope you haven't seen this yet."

"No, I have been wanting to but I don't like to watch movies by myself."

We watch the movie together. The whole time I watch it I am thinking of Tony. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. It was a great movie. Full of action and spies even though some of it was not possible.

"How did you like it Sam?"

"It was fine but totally implausible."

"Tony keeps talking about it so I had to rent it. I liked it. I will have to rent some more 007 movies"

We have another glass of wine and then we start kissing. That's when I had my big revelation. All the time I spent with Sam I never really noticed how little we kissed or touched. I now feel like I am kissing McGee or a brother. Gross.

"Stop Sam. I think we need to talk."

"Ziva we have been going out for a month. I think we should move to the bedroom."

Sam doesn't even give me a chance to talk he just picks me up and throws me over his shoulders.

"Sam no. Let me go." Sam puts me down on the bed.

"You can't just lead me on without following through," Sam yells at me.

"I think it's time you go or I will have to hurt you."

"FINE." Sam slams the door shut. I am shocked that he reacted that badly to me saying stop. I spent a lot of time with him and he never lost control before. I really hate that I did lead him on, but how was I supposed to know that I liked him as a friend, that we wouldn't have any sexual chemistry?

NCIS

Ziva's Apartment 0450

I wake to feel a prick on my arm. I look down and see a hand with a syringe sticking in my arm. I react and kick the guy off me. I rip out the syringe and push the rest of the drug out so it can't be used again. I already feel the effects of the drug. My arms and legs feel heavy. I try to reach for my gun but the attacker grabs me and throws me into the wall.

"YOU CAN'T RUIN MY PLANS. YOU ARE COMING WITH ME WILLING OR NOT."

It's Sam! I should have been able to read him better than this. Sam bends down and punches me in the face. I swing my legs and knock him to the ground. I try to get to my feet but he's much faster and he kicks me in the stomach.

"You're making this hard on yourself."

I see Sam pull out a knife. Whatever he used to drug me is making it difficult to focus. I stand shakily on my feet and try to get to my gun, but Sam jumps on me. We go down to the floor with me getting the brunt of his weight. He takes the knife and slices my chest and stomach before my arms will cooperate and I am able to get the knock the knife away. Sam then grabs my arms with bruising force.

"Why are you doing this? Because I said no?" Maybe if I get him talking he will get distracted. The more time I have the better chance I have of getting away. Sam doesn't answer me; he just gets up and starts to trash the place showing his anger. I am now glad I have nosey neighbors; hopefully they have heard the commotion and have called the police. While he is busy I make my way to my gun again. The drug has totally control of my coordination it feels like I am moving through a fog. I accidentally bump into the small table near my bed and Sam focuses in on me again.

"Where do you think you are going Ziva? Are you going to call Tony? You know next time you date you might not want to talk so much about him. It's makes it appear you like him. Is that why you won't sleep with me?"

I ignore him because I am finally at my bed. I reach under my pillow but before I can grab my gun I feel a pain in my back. It's the knife again; I should have picked it up. Stupid drugs.

"I don't think so Ziva. It's time to go if you want to live."

"No." I try to kick him but he grabs my leg and twirls me around into the dresser. I black out for a minute. When I come too he is duct taping my mouth. He also has put me in handcuffs, my own handcuffs!

"Don't want you to scream as I carry you to my car."

He picks me up and starts to make his way out of the apartment. I use the last thing I have available my body. I twist and turn in his arms. When we get to the door I put my legs and arms out the best I can to try to catch the door. Sam just hits me until I drop my arms and legs.

"Ziva, are you okay?" I hear my neighbor yell out. Yes I like to be beat up and kidnapped! "I called the police. I can hear the sirens already." With the knowledge that help is coming I pick up my struggling until finally he drops me. I fall onto my feet and I scream in pain as my ankle twists. The duct tape prevents much sound getting out.

Sam leans down and whispers in my ear "Don't think that the police can help you. I will get what I want from you. See you around Ziva." He kisses my head and runs out of the building.

NCIS

Seconds later I see a police officer make his way to me. When he sees my injuries he calls for an ambulance. He gets the duct tape off and takes off the handcuffs. We make our way into my apartment.

"The ambulance is on the way. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Sam attacked me."

"You need to tell me more so I can catch him."

I give him the basics and I see him call it in and puts out a warrant for Sam. He also sends some officers over to Sam's place. After he is done the medics are here to take me to the hospital. I don't tell anyone that I am NCIS. Sam is a normal psycho and I don't need Gibbs and company to be upset.

NCIS

The hospital patches me up. When asked to get an x-ray done I refuse. I need to get to work. They give me some antibiotics and painkillers and I am out of there.

(End of flashback)

NCIS

"That's basically what happened Gibbs."

"So the facts are 1) you met Sam 4 weeks ago 2) you spend a month together 3) you invite him to your place 4) you say no to sex 5) Sam breaks in and beats you up and tries to kidnap you 6) you decide not to call me 7) the hospital patches you up 8) instead of resting like the doctor ordered you come to work." Gibbs is looking over his notes to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"I am going to kill him," Tony had been getting madder and madder the more he listened to Ziva.

"If I can restrain my self so can you Tony," Ziva put her hand on his thigh to help calm him down.

"That's one thing you didn't clear up. Why aren't you going after him?" Gibbs was confused about this point.

"Because if I killed him now it wouldn't 'technically' be self-defense would it? I like working for NCIS. If I was charged with murder it wouldn't bode well with staying here."

McGee chooses this time to barge in.

"Boss we have a problem."

NCIS

To be continued…

Thanks for the overwhelming reviews. Keep them coming.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: 96 reviews!! I do not own 'Friends' nor did I create the line 'How you doin?'

NCIS

The room fell silent waiting to be hear what the problem was.

"Well McGee are you waiting for us to beg?"

"Uh…sorry Boss."

"Don't apologize. Now what's the problem?"

"Sam Bingham doesn't really exist."

Tony stands up and swiftly makes his way to McGee, "Are you saying Ziva is lying?" _Ziva's already been through enough she really didn't need McSensitive saying things like that._

"Um," McGee starts to talk fast before Tony hits him, "No, Tony. I am saying that on the surface Sam Bingham does exist but as soon as you dig a little you find it's fake. For this 'Sam' to do this he either has to know his way around computers or has a lot of money to pay someone who does. I have started to put a list together of known people who could pull this off."

"Good job McGee." Replies Gibbs. _This just got a whole lot worse. If he went to this much trouble to hide his real identity he must have a reason for it. And it never turns out to be a good reason._

"What about fingerprints? Would someone be able to erase their prints from the database?" _I have quiet a few items that 'Sam' touched. If he is this unstable he probably has a record. I still can't believe I miss read him completely._

"If his fingerprints were in the database it would be really hard to wipe out every trace of them. Not impossible but doable. Did Det. Hart's team collect fingerprints?" McGee asked.

NCIS

Abby's Lab

"Hey Gibbs. I just got the evidence Det. Hart sent," Abby gets out when she hears the elevator doors. _He better not be expecting me to have run all the evidence already. I am a miracle worker but I can't pull things out of thin air._

"Are there any fingerprints from 'Sam's' place?" Gibbs questioned.

"Just a second," Abby digs around "No. No fingerprints were taken from either Sam's or Ziva's place." Abby was so focused on the evidence she didn't notice Gibbs walk out when 'no fingerprints' left her mouth.

NCIS

"McGee DiNozzo head to 'Sam's' place and find me some fingerprints. If that doesn't work try Ziva's place. Don't come back until you find something." After Gibbs barks out his orders he makes his way to his desk. McGee and DiNozzo gather up their gear and make their way to the elevator.

"How you doin'?" Tony asks Ziva on his way out.

"Are you asking me if I am alright or are you using a pick up line on me?" Tony gives Ziva a slightly confused look so Ziva says "How you doin'? is a famous saying from 'Friends', yes" _Yes I do watch some TV._

"You've watched 'Friends'?" Before Ziva had time to reply Gibbs slaps Tony's head "On my way Boss."

"Ziva you stay here and I am going to contact the director." Gibbs makes his way to MTAC.

"What am I suppose to do?" Ziva growls out.

"I don't know. Why don't you figure something out." Gibbs continues his way to MTAC.

NCIS

'Sam's' Place

They cut the police tape and open the door. The first room they come to is the living room. There was nothing special about this living room. A couch on one wall, a coffee table in front of the couch, a TV stand on the opposite wall from the couch, a few lamps scattered around on side tables, but what really stood out was the unlived in feeling of the room. You could feel that it was all for show.

"Guy didn't spend much time entertaining or worshipping the TV. Obviously not my kind of guy." Tony remarks. "Okay there are 3 doorways leading off the living room. McCook take the kitchen and I will take the bedroom."

McGee rolls his eyes and goes to the kitchen. The small look he got from the kitchen revealed a freakisly clean room. He was unable to investigate further due to Tony yelling for him.

"Probie get in here now and call Gibbs." Tony screams.

NCIS

To Be Continued…

Thanks for all the reviews. I like reading your views/comments/ideas. I am sorry for the delay- how dare life get in the way of writing;) My goal is to write 2 more chapters before next week.


	10. Chapter 10

NCIS

"What's this about…oh that's so not good." McGee said sprinting into the bedroom.

The bedroom was torn apart and the words "You will all pay for what NCIS did," was written above pictures of the team.

"You think McObvious. Did the words of blood give you that clue?" remarked Tony sarcastically. "Did you call Gibbs?"

McGee was too focused on the picture of Abby to hear Tony's question. Tony takes out his own cell to call Gibbs.

"Gibbs we have a situation here…no we haven't located a print yet…this seems to involve the whole team…see you in 10." Tony finishes his call and takes out his fingerprint kit. "Probie Gibbs is going to be here in 10 minutes it would be great if we had a fingerprint to give him. He is not in the best of moods. HEY!"

At the tone of Tony's voice McGee snaps to attention and also gets his fingerprint kit out. They spend the next 10 minutes dusting every flat surface, when Tony finds not only one complete fingerprint but two. He stands up and does a happy dance.

"Ha. I found them Probie. No luck for you huh?!" Tony continues his dance until he hears Gibbs behind him.

"What is this DiNozzo are you happy that this sum bag has gotten away and is after us?" Gibbs asks after reading the message.

"Um…no…I found some prints."

"Well don't get excited yet it could be from the cops that were here today. Why don't you give that to McGee and he can run it to Abby. If it is 'Sam's let's hope that this scumbag is in the system."

Tony gathers up his treasures and hands them to Tim. "What about me boss?" Tony asks hesitantly hoping his impromptu dance hadn't got him into trouble.

"We need to inform everybody that they could be targeted." Gibbs said with a false calm. He had already lost more than one team member in his career, and no matter how many times it happened it was hard. "You didn't find anything else in the apartment? Where did the blood come from? I wonder what he means by what NCIS did to him?"

"We searched all the rooms but only came up with the fingerprints. No evidence of blood anywhere but the wall. Took a swab of the blood, Abby should be able to get us some more info. He seems to have a deep grudge for NCIS, I wonder if he was arrested or investigated by NCIS." Were Tony's responses to Gibbs questions even though he knew that the last question was Gibbs just thinking out loud.

They do a double check of the rooms again before exiting the building. The only new clue they found was the point of entry, the fire escape.

NCIS

McGee went straight to Abby's lab and gave over the evidence. "We found some fingerprints and here's a swab of blood to run."

"Blood? Was there a dead body?" Abby was already dealing with chain of evidence and pulling on gloves while asking her questions.

"There…there was words written in blood on the wall." When McGee thought of the message he remembered the pictures and walked straight up to Abby and grabbed a hold of her for a big hug.

"McGee…thanks for the love, but what's going on?"

"Yeah what's going on here?"

"Gibbs…" McGee starts but stops when he couldn't think of what to say. Gibbs continued to stare at him.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs you leave Timmy alone." Abby turns and gets the fingerprints running through all databases. "What's happening?"

"DiNozzo call into the morgue and have Ducky, Palmer, and Ziva come to the lab. I want to only explain this once."

"On it." Tony makes his way to the phone but before he could call Ducky, Palmer and Ziva appear in the doorway. Ducky and Palmer were on either side of her helping Ziva keep weight off here ankle. As soon as Abby saw them she rolled over a chair for Ziva.

"I am fine. I don't need help. They wouldn't even let me ride the elevator on my own!" Ziva yells out irritated that everyone was trying to coddle her.

"Zeevah we are family and we care, so shut up and deal with it." Tony grabs the other chair and sits down next to her. Before he could continue talking Abby's machines start beeping.

"We have a match on our search…"

NCIS

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

NCIS

"The fingerprints belong to a Mikha'el Khaliq. Here's a picture of him." Abby turn's to look at Ziva to see if she recognizes him. "Well Ziva?"

Ziva answered in a shaky voice "That's Sam. How did I not pick up on the fact he was lying to me all that time? What kind of agent am I not to notice what was going on?" Ziva only took a few moments to feel self-disgust before finding her anger. "When I see him again he won't know what hit him. Thinks he can use me to get at NCIS but all his going to get his a pissed off mossad on his ass," by the end Ziva was muttering angrily and making sharp hand motions.

"David. We are all involved in this so stop talking about what you are going to do to him. If any one gets to smack him around it's going to be me. Now what do we have on this scumbag? Why is he gunning for revenge from NCIS or more importantly us?" Gibbs was now looking at Abby waiting for her to pull up the history on Mikha'el.

"Mikha'el is originally from the U.S. but grew up traveling around third world countries with his parents. His parents died in a car crash when he was 16 at the time. He disappeared for about 5 years when he turned up in a terrorist group…led by Ari." Abby finished with a shuddering sigh.

"All this because of Ari. He has already caused us enough problems hasn't he? Now he's messing with us from beyond the grave," DiNozzo said angrily. Almost missing the looks between Gibbs and Ziva, "What?"

Gibbs ignored Tony and sat down next to Ziva. "Well I guess you were lucky he doesn't know the whole story or you might be dead already." Ziva only response was a slight nod.

"What are you guys talking about? What whole story?" Tony said with a confused look on his face.

"I think it's time for the team to know about that night. Don't you Gibbs?" Gibbs nodded and went to start but Ziva interrupted him. "I would like to tell Tony myself if you don't mind. It's also getting late and I need to figure out were I am staying."

"Remember you were going to stay with me right. We can leave now and you can tell me what's going on at my apartment. It would be more comfortable for you there." Tony didn't even wait for the okay from Gibbs before grabbing Ziva and going for the elevator.

"DiNozzo you be careful and make sure no one follows you!!" Was heard before the elevator doors closed.

NCIS

To Be Continued…

Well I hope that wasn't too far fetched. I changed the line from chapter 10 from "You will all pay for what NCIS did to me" to "You will pay for what NCIS did," too better fit in with the way I wanted to go with the story. Suggestions always appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

NCIS

The elevator stops and Tony turns toward Ziva, "Do you need anything before we go to my apartment?" Tony asks while they walk to their desks and gathers up their stuff. Ziva quietly thinks for a few seconds before replying, "No, I have a bag in my car that has everything I need for awhile. Do you have anything edible at your apartment?" Ziva says the last with a small smirk on her bruised face.

"Yes, I do have something to eat, but I don't know if you feel like frozen pizza? Do you want to pick-up something or have something delivered later?" Tony asks. He goes up to Ziva and grabs up her bag and slings it over his shoulder. Tony and Ziva get back into the elevator.

"I'm fine right now so why don't we wait until later to have take-out delivered," Ziva replies softly. I don't think I could swallow anything until we get our talk over with. What if he's really angry or upset? I knew this day would come, when I would have to reveal the secrets surrounding Ari but I had hoped that it would be my choice.

The elevator doors close and both agents lean against the wall waiting for the doors to open in the basement level. "We'll leave our cars here and borrow an NCIS car. If he's watching and waiting for us to leave he probably knows what we drive," Tony says thinking out loud not waiting for a response. He then turns to Ziva, "Can you be on the look out for anyone following us?" It's hard looking at her bruised face. When we find this bastard I am going to give him some bruises! I wonder what she has to tell me about Ari? Maybe they were a couple…no I hope that isn't the news.

"Yes, I will look for any one following us. Let me get my bag." They make their way to Ziva's Mini Cooper. Tony stops her before she picks up the duffle, "Here let me." Tony and Ziva slowly make their way to the other side of the basement where the NCIS cars were held. Tony keeping an eagle eye on Ziva to make sure her ankle holds up. Halfway there Ziva stumbles and Tony wraps an arm around her waist and helps her the rest of the way to the car. "Thanks, Tony." Tony opens the passenger side door for Ziva and helps her get settled. He throws the bags in the back not caring that they slid to the floor, but quickly gets into the car and drives to the gate.

"Duck down, Mikha'el might be watching the cars looking for you," even as Tony tells her to do this they are working together the get her hidden from view. "I'll call Gibbs from my apartment so they know we are safe and that we took the car."

The drive to Tony's apartment is quiet but long. They drove far out of their way to watch the cars behind them. Thankfully no one was tailing them.

NCIS

"Do you want to eat, take a shower, or change your clothes before we talk? You might be more comfortable in sweats," he asks trying to put her at ease.

"Yes, I will change into sweats. Bathroom?" I want this to be over. Maybe Abby was right about my feeling for Tony. I am not at all nervous for them to know about Ari but telling Tony is making my stomach hurt.

Tony grabs her duffle with one arm and wraps the other around her waist. The more she walked around on her ankle the more it seemed to bother her. "This way." A few seconds later Ziva was closed up in the bathroom by herself and changed into her NCIS sweats and t-shirt. "After you're done come into the living room and we'll sit on the couch or do you need help?" could be heard through the door from Tony. "Okay, be right there, I can make it to the couch"

Ziva walks into the living and sees that Tony has some pillows on his lap and a bag of ice next to him. "I never knew you would be a good nurse," chuckles Ziva.

"Hey you're my partner and you're hurt," Tony replies with a serious look on his face, "now get over here and put your leg up." Ziva sits down on the right side of the couch and turns so her back is against the arm she puts her leg up and Tony carefully applies the ice on her ankle. "Now tell me the whole story."

NCIS

To Be Continued…

Was going to apologize for the long wait but you never say you're sorry:)

Hope to have another chapter up by Friday. Thanks for all the reviews and support for my story.


	13. Chapter 13

References to the storyline concerning Ari. Spoilers from Kill Ari 1 and 2.

NCIS

"I need you to listen before you talk." _I want this to be over with. I wonder how Gibbs did telling the rest of the team._

Tony leans into Ziva and cups her face in his hands, "Ziva nothing you can say will change how I feel about you…unless you're going to tell me you went through a sex change…I don't know if I could look and think about you the same!" Tony finished with a laugh and a wink. "There it is. I haven't seen that all day."

Ziva looked around the room but realized Tony was looking at her. Confused Ziva asked "What?"

"Your beautiful smile," Tony replied. He leaned back and got comfortable. "Okay Ziva tell me."

"ikilledarigibswouldnotletmetellanyone"

"Ziva stop. Calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me slowly."

"I killed Ari. It was a set-up arranged by Gibbs and I was to watch and listen from upstairs. It was so hard to listen to Ari and Gibbs's conversation. Even hearing it I still could not believe. Even though I knew what I heard was the truth. My father will do anything he feels is good for Israel, it does not matter who it hurts. Gibbs lied on the report to protect me." _That was the easy part. I do not want to reveal that he was my half-brother._

"Ziva what aren't you telling me? Gibbs said that you're lucky that Mikha'el didn't know that whole story or you might be dead. Knowing that you killed Ari would make him mad but he's targeting the whole team so I don't think it matters who actually shot him."

"I think Mikha'el's plan was to infiltrate NCIS through me. When I revealed that I would be friends only with him he got angry. He knew that as friends the chances of meeting the team were slim. Before that I believe he was going to let me live because of my connection to Ari."

"That you were his handler in Mossad? I would think that he would hold you responsible for not getting him out. I know you tried. What other connection did you have?" _I knew it. They were lovers. I promised that nothing could change the way I feel but this will take some getting used to. I mean come on Ari killed Kate._

"Tony…Tony…TONY!"

"…What…"

"Dime for your thoughts."

"Penny. It's penny for your thoughts. I was thinking of other connections you had with Ari and I wasn't really liking the way my brain was going. Continue." _Please don't tell me you were a couple._

"Ari is my older half-brother." _There it's done. Tony better think before he responds or I will really kill him this time._

"Oh…Ziva, I am so sorry." _To be the one that had to stop Ari before he killed Gibbs must have been verydifficult. Many people put in that same situation probably would not have been able to_ _kill a family member for their job or their country. To lose Tali in a bombing and then to have to kill your last sibling is devastating._ "Do you want to talk about it? Did you grow up knowing Ari?"

"When we were younger Tali and I would go and visit Ari. We were told he was our cousin. It wasn't until Tali was killed that my father told me the truth. I had taken Tali's death hard. I told you once that she was the best of us and when she was gone I worked hard to become Mossad. To assassinate as many evil people I could. I just did not know that would include Ari. Even though I have been around death a lot I would not change a thing. It was fate."

"What? Fate?"

"Think about it. Tali led me to Mossad. Ari led me to NCIS, to the team. Working for NCIS has changed me. I love being a part of a close team. I am truly happy for the first time since I was told Tali was dead. Mikha'el has ruined it for me. Now the team knows that Ari was my brother. Everyone will hate me, I will have to go back to Israel," Ziva finished with a sigh and was looking at everywhere but Tony. Ziva tried to get up and leave but was stopped short by Tony's voice and his hand on her wrist.

"Wait. Sit down." Tony kept a firm grip on her wrist until she settled back down. "Now will you look at me…look at me Ziva?" Ziva slowly raised her head but firmly kept her eyes closed. "Ziva open your eyes. No don't shake your head open your eyes. Fine be stubborn. Listen up. Nothing Ari did could make me hate you. That would be blaming you for someone else's actions…yes it would," Tony says when he sees her shaking her head at his last comment. "I would never blame a kid or a sibling or a spouse or even a parent for what their family member did, only if they helped in the actual crime. I know it's hard not to help your close family members when they get into trouble. Do you really want to know how I feel about what you just told me?" _To kill your own brother. No wonder she wanted to get away from her father and Mossad for awhile. I always knew she was a capable agent but even though she was able to kill Ari she still carries the scars._

"…Yes…" came a whisper from her.

NCIS

To Be Continued…

Got a new laptop for Christmas from my parents and my new year resolution is to work on this story. Really struggled with this chapter, please let me know if this is too out of character. I really love hearing what you thought. So continue with the great reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

NCIS

"Proud, Ziva," Tony said firmly.

"What!?!" Ziva whispered confused. _Proud?_

"Proud. I am so proud of you. You were a great Mossad agent. You stopped Ari from killing anyone else, even knowing the pain it would cause you. You moved your whole life from Israel to Washington, D.C.. You became an awesome NCIS agent. You are a special person and I am happy that you are my partner and my best friend. Nothing Ari did will change the fact that you are a part of our family. We will get this guy and everything will go back to normal… Ziva are you okay? Why are you crying?" Tony started to move but Ziva saw him. She moved her leg and made to get up before him could kneel before her. "Ziva, where are you going? It's okay to cry." Ziva just shook her head and tried to push him away.

"Please. Let me go." Ziva tried again to move around Tony. He just picked her up and sat back down on the couch with her in his lap. "TONY!"

"You need to listen to me. It's okay to show emotion. Everybody has emotions it's what makes us human. When people bottle up their feelings it leads to more problems. Don't you trust me?" _I hate seeing her in pain. She's my crazy ninja chick. This time I won't let her push me away. I am going to help even if she hates me for it._

"Yes. I trust you. In Mossad it is best to hide all emotions, either you learn or you're terminated. It is hard for me to unlearn that. Tony thank you. I hope that you are right about things returning to normal," Ziva replied in a raspy voice. _I do not think I could survive going back to Mossad and never seeing my family. Most of all Tony. My life was tense and scary. With Tony my life is fun and exciting. I can't lose that._

"Gibbs will make sure they understand what you did. McGee, Abby, or Ducky will not blame you for what Ari did. Let me know if they say something mean and I will superglue them together and lock them up." Ziva chuckled and burrowed closer into Tony's shoulder. Tony made sure her ankle was okay and hugged Ziva close. They remained that way for some time, Ziva loving the comfort and the safe feeling and Tony enjoying Ziva letting her guards down. Ziva was starting to dose when her stomach let it be known that she was hungry. Tony chuckled and said "I think it's time to eat. What do you want?"

"Whatever is fine."

"Ziva what would you like?"

"You pick. It's your house."

"No tell me what you want?"

"Well I do not know what you have in your kitchen so you need to choose." _If anything…knowing Tony there probably was only take-out menus._

"Well then let's go find out. We should avoid take-out due to Mikha'el. I should have everything for spaghetti or lasagna." _She probably thinks I can't cook. Well I will just have to show her I can._

Tony stands up still holding Ziva in his arms. He slowly lowers her down until her feet touch the carpet. "Okay?" Tony waits for her to nod yes before letting go. The couple slowly walks to kitchen. Tony pulls out a bar stool and turns to place his hands on her hips. Before Ziva could complain about him going caveman on her he lifts her up places her on the stool. "Here sit down and prop up your leg on the other stool. Do you want some more ice?"

"No, thanks. What are you making me? Lasagna or spagehetti?" asked Ziva. _I should be mad that he just did that but it makes me feel…_

Tony goes through his cupboards and refrigerator before answering "Spaghetti it is. Once it's done we can watch a movie." Tony gathers all of the needed ingredients and starts cooking.

"What movie?"

"What do you feel like; comedy, drama, horror, musical, or a TV show?" Tony answered while putting on water for the noodles.

"I do not have a preference. Chose something you think I would like. Can I help?"

"Sure. Use your knife skills to cut the veggies for our salad." Tony gathered up the miscellaneous veggies, a cutting board, and a sharp knife.

They work in tandem to complete their meal. After ushering Ziva into the living room and setting her up with a TV tray Tony put in Bones.

"What's Bones?"

"It's a TV show. The episodes are around 45 minutes long. That means if you get tired we can stop after one episode or if you want to stay up we can continue. It's a light procedural show that focuses more on the characters than the science. Basic summary is FBI Agent Booth bring bones to Dr. Brennen that need to be identified and cause of death found. Mostly they deal in murder. They work together to follow clues to catch the bad guys."

"So were watching us on TV?"

"It's got a lot more humor than our lives. Just watch and if you don't like it I can put on something else."

They slowly eat and watch TV with few spoken words between them. When Tony sees that Ziva was finished he gathered up the dishes and put them in the kitchen. When he returned he saw that Ziva had laid down on the couch and her eyes were closed. He crept to the TV and reached out to turn it off. Ziva chose then to hurl the remote at his head. It missed his body completely and broke against the wall. His eyes barely glanced at the ruble that used to be his remote before looking at Ziva.

"Hey, what's that for Remotezilla?"

"I want to finish watching that."

"Your eyes were closed, how were you watching it?"

"Fine! I was listening to it. Come sit down and let me finish this. I am enjoying this. Maybe I should buy a TV."

Tony made his way to Ziva. "Where am I supposed to sit? You're hogging the whole couch!" Ziva sat up and waited for Tony to get comfortable before putting a pillow in his lap and lying back down. The show was backed up a little and restarted. Cuddled up together they watched Booth and Brennen capture the bad guy. While the show was running Tony was absently running his fingers through her hair. When he noticed what he was doing he stopped fearing for an attack, but it didn't come. He gazed at her face and contemplated what that meant. After a minute of internal thinking he slowly put his hand back to her hair. Now that he was aware of the action he was doing he felt the softness of her hair. Tony was entranced with her. She was petite and feminine on first glance but she had a warrior hidden within her. Of all the people Tony knew she was the most amazing. Gibbs had nothing on her. He turned his attention back to the TV just in time to see Brennen shoot the murderer in the leg. I enjoy this, just watching a show with someone I care about. Maybe after the situation was dealt with she would like to continue hanging out.

When the credits started to roll Ziva commented, "I like this show. You were right, our lives with humor. I wondered what it would be like to have a boss like Goodman? No head slaps or sarcastic remarks. I think we would not solve has many cases." _This must be what everyone looks for in a relationship. Tony has shown concern for my injuries. He cooked me dinner and entertained me with a show. He probably thinks I was unaware of his caresses in my hair. I was surprised at first that he had made such a bold move knowing that I have skills and many weapons at my disposal. I decided to just feel and not think. It felt wonderful to feel him touch me with such care._

"True, it would also be weird to have a boss in the background and not be a part of the team. I have worked for many different kinds of bosses and Gibbs is the best. I have learned an enormous amount about life working with Gibbs and NCIS. Would you like to watch another one or hit the sack?"

"I should check in with Gibbs and then get some sleep." Ziva waited on the couch while Tony got her cell phone. Ziva dialed Gibbs number and waited for an answer. "Gibbs. News? Do you need us? Okay I will get a good night's rest and be in at 0700. Bye." Ziva turned to talk to Tony and saw that he was nowhere in sight. She called out "Tony, Gibbs said to head in at 0700. Time to get some sleep."

Tony emerged from the kitchen drying his hands, having been cleaning up the mess from dinner. "Any news?" Tony threw the towel into the kitchen and made his way to the couch.

"No. Abby and McGee are still unable to locate him. They did find some known associates of his and started background checks on them to see if any are working with Mikha'el." Ziva stopped to yawn making it very clear that she needed to sleep.

"Okay, let's go." Tony pulled up Ziva and wrapped his arm around her waist. They slowly walked to the spare bedroom. "Here you go. I want you to be back to fighting form. No more letting me get away with helping you walk," Tony said with humor in his voice to his now prone partner on the double bed.

"By tomorrow I will be 100% and if you try to help again you will become acquainted with my new weapon of choice…and I won't tell you what that is. You will just have to use your imagination." She replied while getting comfortable in the bed._ I would not hurt him for taking care of me…not even my father cared for me when I was sick or hurt. It was nice to be cared for. I would hurt him if he tried to do his alpha male routine when I was 100%._

They said their good nights and Tony went to his own bed. They both thought about what had happened that day. Tony's and Ziva's last thought before slipping into sleep was the same; where was Mikha'el? Too bad they didn't know he was in a car across the street from the apartment waiting for the lights go out.

NCIS

To Be Continued…

Let me know what you think, like, don't like, etc. Thanks for all your reviews and the continued interest in my story.


	15. Chapter 15

NCIS

Parked across the street from Tony's apartment was a black Ford Mustang. Inside the dark vehicle sat two gentlemen one of which was Mikha'el. The other was a tall muscular man with dark short hair.

"You have received the first half of the money you've requested for the hit. You will get the rest when you complete the job" Never taking his eyes off of DiNozzo's dark windows he continued to talk and asked the man, "Do you remember my instructions?"

"I have been an assassin for over five years and the police have no idea I exist or that I have committed those crimes. I think I can handle killing one NCIS agent and grabbing the women. Is there anything else you forgot to tell me?" The man replied sarcastically.

"You can kill DiNozzo any way you want. I want Ziva David brought to me unharmed if possible." _I will take care of Ziva. She will regret being part of Ari being killed. I will have my revenge. It's unfortunate that DiNozzo will die fast without knowing what his crime was._

"Ziva David…the daughter of Eli David who is the Director of Mossad? You do realize that I won't cover for you if asked who hired me. If Mossad asks they won't care that I killed her but who hired me. I can slip in and out quietly and leave without a trace but Eli David will not stop until someone's punished and it will not be me," the assassin said. _I won't be discovered for this loser. I will just have to 'arrange' evidence to fall in the lap of Eli David before any questions arise._

"Eli David doesn't care if his children are killed. He's lost two out of three children and no one has paid for it. I don't care about Eli. I want DiNozzo dead and David brought to me by morning. Can you do that?" Mihka'el yelled with disgust.

"Fine. DiNozzo dead and David brought to you where?" the man snapped back.

"I want her delivered to this address. She is to be tied and gagged. Now go!" Mihka'el handed him a folded piece of paper.

"Yes, Mihka'el. You're upset that someone took your girlfriend away and now you want him dead. Now don't get mad at me you only paid me for the job not my silence," he said when he noticed the angry look on his face.

"She is not my girlfriend. I would never lower myself to sleep with the enemy. She deserves to die for what she has done. When you deliver David to the address you will get your money." Mihka'el bit out between clenched teeth. He waited in silence while the other man got out and then sped off to wait.

The man dressed all in black calmly made his way into the apartment complex. By passed the elevator and made his way to the stairway. DiNozzo was on the third floor, room 309. He knelt down and pulled out his lock pick. Ten seconds later he was closing the door and silently walked to the first door. He opened the door an inch at a time and saw DiNozzo sleeping. He tried the next door and there he saw Ziva. He crept to the edge of the bed and raised his arm.

"Stop right there. Put your hands up!" He turned to see DiNozzo feet braced apart and his gun aimed at him. He sifted so he could also see Ziva. Ziva was already sitting up and also had her gun trained on him but when she saw his face she gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Ziva questioned.

"What are you not happy to see your brother?"

NCIS

To Be Continued…

Thanks for the reviews and the support. Let me know what you think.


End file.
